Donde encontrar a una chica perfecta
by Anna Strife0211
Summary: ¿Acaso algun dia el encontrara a alguien verdaderamente digno para el? KazukiRenAutor original: Celon Ierith Aqua Alta y Fifth Green
1. Chapter 1

Holas a todos! Bueno aca he vuelto con otro fic traducido(Es un Kazuki x Ren) Esto esta dedicado a **Celon Ierith (acabo de enterarme que son dos y bueno confundio un poco, pero en realidad va a Aqua Alta y tambien a Fifth Green)**...bueno de igual manera disfrutenlo! n.n

* * *

xxx

Kazuki Fuuchoin no era alguien quien podría distraerse con algo como una bella mujer caminando por la calle, intentando coquetear con el solo por que fuera el Príncipe de las Batallas. El tal vez podría dar un vistazo y una sonrisa falsa, pero nada más. No era que tomaba interés en los hombres en vez de las mujeres. Era por que no había encontrado a alguien quien fuera particularmente _digno_ de dejarlo boquiabierto y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Estaba empezando a preocuparse por la situación, ya que su madre le había dicho que continuara con el clan. Él era su única esperanza.

Mientras miraba a una mujer con enorme busto guiñándole como si tratara de seducirlo, penso fastidiado _'¿Cómo voy a encontrar a la persona perfecta para mí si sigo quedándome en Mugenjou?'_

Mugenjou definitivamente hubiera estado al fondo de su lista de '¿Donde encontrar a una chica perfecta?' Si él tuviera una.

De cualquier manera, no parecía estar en la misma posición en una perfectamente lista similar de los Dioses arriba y el Destino. Si tan solo él supiera...

_xxx_

_I have walked through all kinds of crowds_

_I have seen all kinds of places I can reach_

_Thinking that perhaps someday I will find_

_A person that is caring and truly kind_

_He caminado a través de todo tipo de muchedumbres_

_He visto todo tipo de lugares a los que puedo llegar _

_Pensando que tal vez algún día encontrare_

_A una persona que sea cariñosa y verdaderamente amable_

_xxx_

Kazuki salió de Mugenjou, decidiendo que debería pasar por el Honky Tonk y tomar una taza de café por su propio bien. Hacía bastante tiempo desde que se sintió tan... solo y no como el mismo anteriormente.

El trueno rugió cerca y el relámpago golpeo. Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, muy pronto para su gusto. El se hizo camino a través de la muchedumbre, la lluvia empapando su cabello largo y sus ropas sin piedad. Entonces el choco con alguien, duramente. La fuerza le hizo caminar hacia atrás, aun hizo que la persona con la que choco se cayera a un charco en la superficie de la calle. La persona dejo salir varias maldiciones, lo cual lo asombraron ya que la persona tenia voz de chica.

"Oh ¡Lo siento!'' Dijo rápidamente, ofreciendo una mano hacia la extraña. "Espera, déjame ayudarte...''

Hubo una pequeña risa y la extraña dijo, "Cielos, gracias. Aunque ambos chocamos uno contra el otro así que creo que es apropiado para mi decir esto: Lo siento también''

La extraña se paro y Kazuki miro hacia abajo solo para encontrarse mirando a los más petrificantes y brillantes ojos azules que jamás hubiera visto. La chica- si, de verdad era una chica- tenía cabello rojo corto el cual estaba ligeramente con puntas, lo que casi hizo que él pensara que ella era un chico. Había una sonrisa con un pequeño toque de vergüenza en sus labios, y ella estaba usando una chaqueta de los VOLTS.

"Esa es..., '' dijo lentamente. "... la chaqueta de los VOLTS...''

_xxx_

_And when one day I do, it will be on a rainy day_

_I will bump onto her accidentally_

_Then she will say sorry and so do I_

_At least that is what I am dreaming right now _

_If one day I can find her_

_Y cuando un día lo haga, será en un día lluvioso _

_Me topare con ella accidentalmente_

_Entonces ella dirá que lo siente y yo también_

_Al menos es lo que estoy soñando ahora_

_Si algún día la encuentro..._

_xxx_

"¿Sabes de los VOLTS?'' Ella pregunto, de repente sonriendo y llena de emoción. "Yo era miembro, pero solo principiante, por supuesto. Para ser honesta, nunca pensé que un hombre como tu pudiera saber de los VOLTS. Quiero decir... Bueno... no quiero ofenderte... pero tu apariencia''

"Lo sé'' Kazuki la interrumpió. Él sonrió cálidamente, una verdadera sonrisa esta vez. "Luzco inofensivo y tal vez- Sé que esto es extraño para mí decirlo tan-femenino. ''

La chica se río. Kazuki encontró su voz extrañamente confortable y cálida, como viento de primavera en un frío invierno. "Si'' ella dijo incómodamente. "Eres un... chico real ¿No es así?

xxx

_He eyes will be petrifying and bright with joy_

_Her hair will portray her lively self_

_Her smile will be as cheerful as young leaves_

_Perhaps I will meet her later, with her warm laugh and all_

_Sus ojos serán petrificantes y brillaran con alegría _

_Su cabello retratara su forma de ser_

_Su sonrisa será tan alegre como las hojas jóvenes_

_Tal vez la conozca después, con su cálida sonrisa y todo_

_xxx_

"Soy un chico de verdad en el corazón'' Kazuki dijo, sonriendo ligeramente, el nunca se había sentido tan tranquilo antes. Ni siquiera la lluvia podía hacer que el cálido sentimiento en su corazón desaparezca. "¿Me permites acompañarte al lugar al que ibas? Después de todo, fui yo quien hizo que tu ropa se empapara mas de lo que debería estar''.

Ella sonrío nerviosamente, secando su cara mojada. La lluvia parecía no parar pronto. En realidad, se volvía más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba. "No, no te molestes. En serio'' ella dijo dándole una sonrisa segura.

_xxx_

_And when one day I do, it will be on a rainy day_

_I will bump onto her accidentally_

_Then she will say sorry and so do I_

_At least that is what I am dreaming right now_

_If one day I can find her… _

_Y cuando un día lo haga, será en un día lluvioso _

_Me topare con ella accidentalmente_

_Entonces ella dirá que lo siente y yo también_

_Al menos es lo que estoy soñando ahora_

_Si algún día la encuentro..._

_xxx_

Kazuki no quería rendirse y retirarse tan fácilmente. "Por favor'' dijo. Esta chica era especial, y el iba a saber mas de ella. "No voy a hacerte daño, si eso es lo que te preocupa''

La chica pareció considerar sus palabras. "Bueno'' ella dijo dudosa "Ahora voy a un café cerca de aquí. Su nombre es Honky Tonk. ¿Lo conoces?''

Los ojos de Kazuki se abrieron por un segundo, y después volvió a su conducta tranquila. '' Claro'' él dijo tomando su mano en la suya. Ella lo dejo hacerlo, aunque su cara se puso roja, y se tenso un poco. El se río entre dientes de nuevo. "¿Me permites saber tu nombre?'' pregunto suavemente, guiando su camino a través de la muchedumbre

_xxx_

_One day I will find her surely_

_And once I do, I will never let her go_

_I will etch her features and name in my mind_

_Making sure not to lose them forever_

_Oh, she will be in my mind forever _

_Un día la encontrare seguramente_

_Y cuando lo haga, nunca dejare que se vaya_

_Grabare sus rasgos y nombre en mi mente_

_Asegurándome de no perderlos para siempre_

_Oh, ella estará en mi mente para siempre_

_xxx_

"Ren'' ella dijo'' Radou Ren''

"Es un placer conocerte Ren-san''

"Solo Ren'' ella dijo, su alegría usual volviendo a su tono. "Solo llámame Ren''

"Entonces es un gran placer conocerte Ren''

_xxx_

_Since she is the girl I've been looking for… _

_Ya que ella es la chica que he estado buscando..._

* * *

Por fis! dejen review si? ( falta otro cap pero debo pedir permiso primero para traducirlo) 


	2. cap2

Bueno aca esta el segundo cap como se los prometi! Espero que lo disfruten y gracias de nuevo a **Celon Ierith por el permiso**

* * *

**xxx**

_It is raining in the city and I am running on the road_

_Dragging a stranger behind me all the way_

_We are searching for a café and a hot coffee pot_

_As we dash, we realize that we have a lot to say_

_Esta lloviendo en la ciudad y estoy corriendo en el camino_

_Arrastrando a una extraña detrás de mi todo el camino_

_Estamos buscando un café y una taza de café caliente_

_Mientras nos apresuramos, nos damos cuenta que tenemos mucho que decir_

_xxx_

Ren estaba siguiéndole, tropezando un poco mientras ellos caminaban a través de la muchedumbre. "No esta muy lejos de aquí'' Kazuki anuncio, sus dedos de una mano rodeando la pequeña muñeca de la chica.

"Hay mucha gente'' Ren dijo, casi gritando. La lluvia y las charlas alrededor de la muchedumbre hacían casi imposible para Kazuki que la escuchara. El delgado hombre asintió vagamente, aumentando su agarre en ella.

El no quería perderla, eso era seguro

_xxx_

_I have not told her my name, not a single hint of it_

_I just wanna enjoy this moment for now_

'_Cause I'm afraid that I am going to end this bit_

_My name, it's my name that will make her know_

_No le he dicho mi nombre, ni siquiera una pista de ello_

_Solo quiero disfrutar este momento por ahora_

_Por que tengo miedo de que terminare este poco_

_Mi nombre, es mi nombre lo que la hara saber_

_xxx_

Ellos estaban acercándose a la calle, donde su destino estaba. Estaban bajando la velocidad, exhaustos de todo el ejercicio y haciendo su camino a través de la muchedumbre. Ren rompió el silencio entre ambos con la pregunta que él había temido durante todo el camino.

"Oye, todavía no sé tu nombre'' ella dijo, agitada mientras tomaban un descanso "¿Cuál es?''

Kazuki se detuvo abruptamente, dudando. Él podía imaginar su cara tan bien si decía "Soy Kazuki Fuuchoin, también conocido como Kazuki el maestro de los hilos, el Príncipe de las Batallas y uno de los Cuatro Reyes en los VOLTS'' Su risa libre se habría ido para bien, solo para ser reemplazada por severo respeto y incomformidad. Aunque después de un breve momento, finalmente dijo, "Puedes llamarme Kazu''

"Kazu-kun ¿eh?'' Ren dijo, la risa estando en su tono. Ellos volvieron a comenzar su camino, dirigiéndose hacia el final de la calle

_xxx_

_A name can change everything _

_This illusion I have will fade away soon_

_And immediately if I tell her my name_

_Oh no, I'm not ready to let her go_

_If only she belongs to me…_

_Then a mere second is enough_

_Un nombre puede cambiarlo todo_

_Esta ilusión que tengo puede cambiarlo todo_

_E inmediatamente si le digo mi nombre_

_Oh no, no estoy listo para dejarla ir_

_Si tan solo ella me perteneciera_

_Entonces un simple segundo es suficiente_

_xxx_

"Kazu-kun, dime ¿Cuántos años tienes?'' Ren pregunto sonriendo a través de la lluvia mientras se acercaban a su destino, la cual también parecía ser su salvación en medio de esta furiosa tormenta.

"Veinte'' Kazuki respondió de una manera corta. Un trueno rugió cerca, y Ren hizo una mueca de fastidio visible. El golpeo su hombro, de manera tranquila, cómoda. "Vamos'' él dijo jalándola ligeramente. "Esta tan cerca. Solo una corta caminata adelante''

Ren asintió y se pusieron en marcha nuevamente. En su interior Kazuki espero que la lluvia fuera suficiente distracción para que ella no lo hubiera escuchado

_xxx_

_At last we reach our destination, a café at the end of the street_

_The scent of coffee is so familiar to me_

_I know that once I step inside, I'll lose her_

_Immediately, pathetically, helplessly, so surely_

_Al fin llegamos a nuestro destino, un café al final de la calle_

_El olor del café es tan familiar para mí_

_Sé que cuando de un paso adentro, la perderé_

_Inmediatamente, patéticamente, sin ayuda, tan seguramente_

_xxx_

Se detuvieron frente al Honky Tonk. _'Tal vez debería soltarla ahora' _Kazuki pensó fastidiado, soltando la muñeca de Ren. El calor aun estaba en su mano, aferrándose vagamente. Su estomago se sentía como si estuviera lleno con plomo, caliente y quemante plomo

Ren empujo la puerta para abrirla. "¡Hola Paul-san!" Ella saludo alegremente. Dándose cuenta de que Kazuki no la estaba siguiendo adentro, ella mantuvo la puerta abierta. "¿Qué sucede Kazu-kun ¿No piensas entrar?'' Ella pregunto, sus ojos honestos e inocentes.

Kazuki estaba a punto de decir algunas excusas, cualquier cosa para no entrar al café. Eso fue hasta que Paul se inclino para ver quien era el que estaba a la puerta. Dándose cuenta quien era, el inmediatamente lo llamo'' Pero bueno ¿Acaso ese no es Kazuki el maestro de los hilos¡Kazuki no digas que te vas a resistir una taza de MI café en una tormenta como esta!''

Todo se congelo. Delgados labios formando una sonrisa seca justo afuera del Honky Tonk. Ojos azules abriéndose de par en par justo en la puerta. Y la lluvia aún seguía golpeando.

_xxx_

_My name, it's my name that will make her know_

_It's my name that will make her change_

_It's my name that will ruin this illusion_

_It's my name…_

_Mi nombre, mi nombre es lo que la hará saber_

_Es mi nombre lo que la hará cambiar_

_Es mi nombre lo que arruinara esta ilusión_

_Es mi nombre..._

* * *

_Por fa dejen review! n-n_


End file.
